


Parents and Guardians

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [619]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: ak47stylegirl askedif you still taking prompts, can i have some Scott and Alan please? maybe something about Scott being the main parental figure in Alan's life? :D
Series: prompt ficlets [619]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Parents and Guardians

The permission slip is burning a metaphorical hole in his pocket. On his tablet, the icon is flashing increasingly terse reminders at him that if he wishes to go on the school trip, he needs permission.

Dad is…scheming. Add a white cat and Alan would be looking for James Bond and possibly the exits. He even bought the damn island, though what for, no-one is saying.

No-one is saying a lot, these days.

He hears dad more than he sees him, late at night and so early it’s hard to tell. He could get up, pad out in his pjs, slide his tablet across the table for approval.

Alan stays in bed and listens to him leave.

One day to go and the entire icon is now a deep warning red. Alan’s tempted not to go, to just pretend it’s another school day and hide at the movies, but he knows they’d call dad’s assistant and he’d make a note and then he’d have to face dad, ready or not.

“What’s up?”

Scott’s home early this week, mid-terms or break or maybe he just felt like it. Scott is tanned and effortless and confident, and Alan’s heard him, late at night and way too early, talking to dad like an equal.

Like an equal.

Wordlessly, Alan loads up the form and slides it over.

Scott reads it and chuckles. “Y’know,” he says, pressing his thumb to the authorisation square. “John tricked the school into thinking my signature was actually dads.” The square turned green. “And whaddya know, still on file.”

Alan exhaled shakily as Scott ruffled his hair and went back to cooking eggs.


End file.
